


My Dear Amy

by HinaSaku



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Evil, Evil Plans, Family, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Science Experiments, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: On his way from school, Gumball feels like someone is watching him and he's right. This young girl that looks almost exactly like him claims to be his twin sister separated from birth. Is she really or is she just trying to take over Gumball's life? Meanwhile Nicole is dealing with some past demons of her own.





	My Dear Amy

Gumball was glad school was getting out early today. Someone had set fire to the chemistry lab and everyone had been let out for the school day. He was glad that it happened during Math class. He hadn't done his homework due to playing that new video game he had gotten. His mom would have a fit if he came home with another F on his record card.

"Man that was lucky." said Gumball to Darwin as he was putting his books away.

"Lucky? Someone could have gotten killed!" said Darwin. "'Don't you know that there are dangerous chemicals in there?"

"No, I mean because I didn't do my homework!" said Gumball. "Now I have the whole weekend to do it!"

"You mean the day before as usual." pointed out Anais. When it came to Gumball and homework, the would "doing" in both past and present tense didn't apply to him.

"Well at least I would be doing it." Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, late at night on a Sunday." said Anais.

"Literally just an hour or minutes away from school starting." added Darwin.

"Yeah yeah, I do things at the last minutes. Whatever. Let's just go home."

Anais took the bus while Gumball and Darwin decided to walk home since both of them wanted to enjoy the day. It wasn't everyday when you get to leave school early. Darwin was talking about how they could beat one of the hard levels they had come across last night when Gumball started feeling as if someone was watching him. He looked back, but there wasn't anyone there. That was odd. Was someone watching him?

"Hey Gumball, are you listening?" asked Darwin. "Gumball?"

"It's nothing. What were you saying again?"

"I was saying..." Darwin continued talking with the cat but he was only slightly paying attention. There was that weird animal instinct telling him he was being followed, but every time he turned around he didn't see anyone.

"Dude, you're not listening to a word I'm saying!" said Darwin putting his hands on his hips(?).

"I'm sorry, but I keep getting this weird sense that someone's following us!"

Darwin looked behind him and then back at the cat. "I don't see anyone. Maybe you're just being paranoid."

"Maybe. Let's get back home." Gumball said walking again, picking up his pace. The feeling never did go away as he and Darwin continued discussing different strategies for their video game. He wanted to think he was just feeling things, but it still knocked on the back of his mind that he was being followed.

Just as they arrived home, Gumball was about to open the door when he heard something rustling in the bushes in the yard. Darwin didn't seem to hear it, but then again Gumball was a cat so naturally he would hear things that Darwin didn't. He looked back in the corner of his eyes as he opened the door and saw something pink and furry hiding in the bushes.

"AHA! COME OUT OF THOSE BUSHES I SEE YOU!" said Gumball turning around, pointing out a finger. In the process, he had swung around and hit Darwin.

"OW!" said the fish rubbing his face. "That hurt!"

"Wait don't hurt me or call the police!" the person following them raised up two pink arms. "I come in peace!"

"Then come outta there slowly." said Gumball glaring. He didn't like being stalked and he wanted to know just who had the nerve to do so.

"Fine." she came out slowly with her arms raised. Gumball was surprised. In front of his was a pink cat that looked just like him except pink and she was wearing a black shirt with a pink rose on the front of it and a red skirt. "Look I can explain."

"Whoa. She looks exactly like you and your mom, except pink!" exclaimed Darwin.

"This is really weird. Who are you and why were you following us?"

"I'm Amy and...your long lost twin sister." said Amy smiling shyly.

"Whaaaaaat?" said Darwin slapping his hands on his cheeks. "You mean Mrs. Mom had another kid?!"

"Wait, why on earth should I believe you?" asked the blue cat. If he did have another sibling besides Anais, wouldn't she live with him? Even if she didn't, why didn't he know of her existence before hand?

"What do you mean why? We look exactly alike! How could you not believe me?"

"They also say that Brad Pitt looks like me too, but we're not related." said Gumball.

"Nobody has ever said that." said Darwin rolling his eyes.

"Yes they do so sh!" hissed Gumball still looking suspiciously at the pink cat.

"Look just ask our..." began Amy.

"MY." corrected Gumball.

"... ** _our_ ** mom and ask her about it." finished Amy ignoring the cat. "You'll see!"

"I guess we will. Now go on to where ever you came from creep." said Gumball rudely.

"Fine." said Amy putting down her arms. "And just in case you think I'm lying, I'll bring some proof tomorrow."

"Whatever." Gumball and Darwin went back inside of the house. Once inside, the two boys peeked outisde. Amy brushed off the leaves on her outfit and left, although she sent a sad look back towards the house as she slowly walked away. A few feet away from the house, she stopped, turned around towards their house, looked down at a picture of something and then at the house, smiled at it with tears going down her face, and hugged it.

"What the heck is she doing?" Gumball said staring at her.

"Maybe she used to live here."

"I doubt it." said Gumball. "Look she's coming back."

She came back and touched the mailbox. Gumball scowled and went to the door. "HEY!"

She jumped. "I was..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU WERE DOING! GET THE HELL OFF MY LAWN, YOU..."

"GUMBALL WATTERSON!" Gumball was yanked back inside of the house by his mother.

"Ah mom! W-what are you doing home?"

"I had the day off and you're getting soap in your mouth for having a dirty mouth!" she grabbed him by the ear dragging him upstairs.

"Noooooooo!" he yelled. "Ow ow ow ow! Not so fast and so hard! Ooooow!"

Upstairs Nicole shoved a bar of soap into the younger feline's mouth and gave him a lecture on saying bad words while also grounding him. "Now you sit there and thing about what you just said!"

Nicole went out of the bathroom just as Darwin and Anais walked in. Anais laughed at him and then left to go watch Daisy while Dawrin just shook his head. Gumball took the soap out of his mouth. "Not one word."

"I wasn't going to say anything about that...although I told you mom'd hear you saying stuff like that one day..." Darwin had mumbled that last part to herself.

"Get on with it."

"Do you think she's really your sister?"

"I doubt it. I mean if we really did have another sister, don't you think mom would tell us?"

"Maybe...or maybe your mom had a baby when she was younger, but was too embarrassed to tell anyone."

"Maybe."

"Do I hear a little potty mouth in there talking?" asked Nicole from the kitchen.

"It's just me talking to Gumball!" said Darwin. "Are you gonna ask her?"

"Once she says I can take this thing out of my mouth I will."

"Alright. Well see ya." said Darwin.

"See ya...oh and see if you can beat level 12." said Gumball before sticking the green bar back into his mouth.

Darwin nodded and left, leaving the blue cat to think about the pink feline from earlier. Who was she and why did she claim to be his twin sister? Was his mother keeping a secret from the rest of them or was Amy just full of it? Only time would tell.


End file.
